A signal transmission system includes a transmitter, a receiver, and a channel connecting the transmitter and the receiver. For transmitting a signal along the channel having a predetermined intrinsic impedance, a voltage mode driver is usable as the transmitter and is capable of outputting a voltage signal having a voltage level changing between (a) one-half of a difference between a first supply voltage (having a voltage level VDD) and a second supply voltage (having a voltage level GND) and (b) the voltage level GND of the second supply voltage. Thus, a signal swing of the output signal is (VDD−GND)/2. In some applications, two voltage mode drivers are used side by side to transmit a pair of differential signals, and the overall signal swing of the output different signals would be (VDD−GND). In some applications, the signal transmission system is designed to be in compliance with an industrial standard, where a defined range of output signal swing is also provided.